Fate's Turns
by MillionMilesAway
Summary: Hermione's Husband dies, now shes off to ask a faithful friend's help and along the way romance blooms... LAME SUMMARY! I KNOW GREAT STORY! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

**Title: **Fate's Turns

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in Harry Potter, I only own the plot.

**Summary**: Hermione was living a peaceful life until the only thing keeping her from going back to her old life got murdered right before her eyes. Now she's seeking the help of an old faithful friend.

---

Hermione Granger walked aimlessly through the wide city of London. It was just a few hours ago that her perfect life –her husband, and her hidden secrets- shattered right before her own eyes. This was why she left 3 years ago…

Hermione had sought a more peaceful and safer life several years ago for fear that Voldemort might discover her sworn secret. She had met her late husband, Marcus Lewison. He had courted her so many times until she finally said yes. They dated for 2 ½ years and they got married just 1 month ago. He had loved her more than anything and swore he would never leave her. But now because of her doing her love, the one who completed her sanctuary was dead.

She had witnessed everything. She had passed the dark alley and all her worst memories came rushing back to her.

**-Flashback-**

Hermione was coming back from the market just when she heard a bone crushing punch hit something. She looked into the alley and their she saw it…

Lucius Malfoy and his gang of deatheaters furious about Voldemort's defeat…

Then she heard, "Tell me where the witch is and we'll let you live!" Lucius said is a venomous whisper.

"Please let me go! I don't know what you're talking about! Please let me go!" Marcus said whimpering, sweat dripping from his temples.

"Liar! Tell me where she is now!" Lucius said before he kicked him square in the stomach making Marcus cough out blood, "Tell us! She has something we want!"

Hermione listened, rooted to the spot.

"Tell us now!" Lucius said continually kicking him.

"Please let me go! I don't know what you're talking about! Please let me go!" Marcus said begging, a look of fear crossing his handsome features.

Then right there, Lucius took out a gun, he put it to Marcus' head. Then he began to speak, "We gave you a chance to live, but no you wouldn't talk, so now you'll pay."

Then he pulled the trigger.

The gunshot was so loud it pulled Hermione out of her reverie and she realized what they had just done. He had shot her husband.

The killers apparated away before they could see Hermione. She dropped her groceries and ran to Marcus' fallen figure. She swept his black hair out of his eyes. She weeped over his face, her tears fell on his face.

She didn't know how many hours she sat there covered in his blood but she did. Then she realized she need help, now the deatheaters have discovered her. She need to protect the Orb of Crystaline Tears.

The Orb was one of the strongest magical things in the world. It made the Elixir of living death. Which means the maker of the elixir can give it to their choice of a deceased person and raise them from the dead, in the deatheater's case, Voldemort.

**-End Flashback-**

Hermione Lewinson, now Granger once more, had reached the public entry into the Ministry of Magic. She finished dialing the number and a gentle woman's voice came on, "Hello, Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state you name and purpose of visit?"

"Hermione L-er-Granger, I am here to see Mr. Harry Potter." Hermione said uncomfortably, she hadn't seen neither Harry nor Ron since their graduation at Hogwarts.

Her badge came out, it stated:

_Ms. Hermione Granger_

_To See Mr. Harry Potter_

_Auror's Department_

The voice spoke once more, "Please present your want to the guard present at the entrance for identification. Thank you and have a wonderful day."

Within moments Hermione reached the Ministry, she showed her wand and she was let through. She went straight to the Magical elevators and pressed floor 5(Auror's Department). When she heard the little ting of the elevator bell, she knew she had reached her destination. The elevator's doors slowly opened, she walked out cautiously as if something evil was lurking in the corner.

She stood in front of the elevator deciding which way to go first. Then she decided she would go left. She saw many aurors under work, making notes, searching through files and examining the evidence they had found. And that's when she saw it, Harry's cubicle, its stated on a plaque:

_Mr. Harry J. Potter_

_Top Auror Spy_

She looked through the opening and she saw him. Harry. The boy-no, man- she hadn't seen in nearly 3 years. Then she took all her Gryffindor courage and said, "Excuse me, Harry?"

He looked up and she saw those emerald green eyes she hadn't seen in nearly 3 years…

---

**A/N**: So? What did you think? Was it good? Was it the worst thing you've ever read? Tell me! Be nice! I'll give you a candy YUM YUM!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Fate's Turns

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, I only own the plot that seems to not agree to what's happening!

**Chapter:** 2

Harry sat there transfixed at the woman in front of him. She was beautiful, and yet she looked so sad and vulnerable. She had dark circles under her eyes and her eyes held hatred and sadness. He had finally realized that he was being rude and began to speak, "Hello there, how may I help you? I'm Harry and you are?"

"Uh…er…Hi, Harry its me Hermione, I need your help," she was now gathering tears in her eyes, "The death eaters! They've killed my husband! They killed him Harry!"

Harry sat there speechless, it was Hermione. He hadn't seen her in nearly three years. She looked so different, she wasn't the Hermione Granger he had known all those years ago, she was different, she was someone who looked like she didn't know what would happen, what needed to happen.

Many nights before had he thought of her in his bed, dreaming of her smile, her warm gentleness that enveloped him every time she was near. He didn't know how to explain it… His heart raced at her closeness, her beauty was different, yet it attracted him and she drove him crazy just by a single touch. He didn't know how to explain it, until she left his life forever, or as he thought… He had fallen in love with his best friend, Hermione Granger.

He didn't know why she had to leave, she had cut all her connections to the wizarding world. It had made him miserable, he longed for laugh, or just the sound of her soothing voice. He wondered night after night, he waited day after day, until she would return…

Harry then stood up slowly and walked slowly, silence had by now, enveloped the both of them. He couldn't believe it. It was her, the love of his life, it was Hermione Jane Granger. He reached out slowly towards Hermione, when he reached her milky white skin, he caressed her cheek gently and gave her a hug, he just couldn't contain the tears that showed his happiness. He was the happiest he's ever been.

Hermione reluctantly returned his hug. She was happy to have seen him, but she didn't know if she chose wisely by seeing Harry first, she had just lost her husband and she didn't know if she could take any of her confusing feelings. She was confused by her secret longing for his touch, his closeness, his laugh, his smile, and the way he had made her feel safe. Her feeling had led her astray once, and she almost died, but she couldn't let it happen once again, so she forcefully, but reluctantly, pulled away from Harry's hug.

She just couldn't take what was happening, she suddenly felt light headed, and heart began to race. She noticed Harry was about to speak but her body had urged her to run. Run as far as she could. She ran out of Harry's office, out of the ministry, and out of the world she loved.

Harry was shocked. She had gotten out of his life once more. And it broke his heart terrible. How many times he had feared this would happen… But before he could think of anything else about how Hermione had ran out of his life once again, his brain had opened his memory to what had just happened… The death eaters had killed Hermione's husband. He needed to help her, but how would he? He didn't know what was happening? And More Importantly, why would they kill Hermione's husband?

Hermione had once again ran out of the world she loved. She needed to calm down, fury was burning in her stomach. Why was she destined to protect this blasted ord. Why was she the one to retrieve it from Voldemort's last breath? Why was she destined to this life… She didn't know, all she knew was she wanted it to stop…

Author's Notes: Ok… I think I outdid myself with that chapter lol… I loved this chapter and you should too! LOL! Review!


End file.
